This invention relates to ink jet printheads. More particularly, this invention relates to a nozzle arrangement for an ink jet printhead that includes a hinged actuator.
The Applicant has invented an ink jet printhead that is capable of generating text and images at a resolution of up to 1600 dpi.
In order to achieve this, the Applicant has made extensive use of micro electro-mechanical systems technology. In particular, the Applicant has developed integrated circuit fabrication techniques suitable for the manufacture of such printheads.
The printheads developed by the Applicant can include up to 84000 nozzle arrangements. Each nozzle arrangement has at least one moving component which serves to eject ink from a nozzle chamber. These components usually either act directly on the ink or act on a closure which serves to permit or inhibit the ejection of ink from the nozzle chamber.
The printheads are manufactured in accordance with an integrated circuit fabrication technique. It follows that the moving components are microscopically dimensioned. This is necessary, given the large number of nozzles per printhead. Applicant has found that it has been relatively easy to generate sufficient energy of movement in the components. However, Applicant has found that it has been difficult to achieve a range of movement sufficient for effective functioning of the nozzle arrangements. The reason for this is that the materials and the manner of manufacture place a number of constraints on the nozzle arrangements.
Those with ordinary skill in the field of circuit fabrication technology will appreciate that such fabrication is generally a process of deposition and etching selected materials. As such, components manufactured in accordance with such processes are often in a layered form. Further, it is important, where possible, to achieve a monolithic structure. It follows that movement of the components usually involves the temporary deformation of one or more of the components. In many of the Applicant""s inventions, this deformation occurs as a result of a bending of these components. This can place substantial limitations on a range of movement necessary for the component to work efficiently, if at all.
The Applicant has conceived the present invention to address these difficulties. In particular, the Applicant has addressed the problem of achieving a sufficient span of movement for the components to function at a suitable level of efficiency.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a nozzle arrangement for an ink jet printhead that is manufactured in accordance with an integrated circuit fabrication technique, the nozzle arrangement comprising
a substrate;
an actuator that is arranged on the substrate to facilitate ejection of ink from a nozzle chamber of the nozzle arrangement, the actuator comprising
a working member that is displaceable with respect to the substrate;
a flexible connector that is arranged between the working member and the substrate to connect the working member hingedly to the substrate; and
an actuating mechanism that is operatively arranged with respect to the working member to displace the working member relative to the substrate, the flexible connector being bendable to accommodate hinged movement of the working member when under influence of the actuating mechanism.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink jet printhead that is manufactured in accordance with an integrated circuit fabrication technique, the ink jet printhead comprising
a substrate;
at least one nozzle arrangement positioned on the substrate, the, or each nozzle arrangement comprising
an actuator that is arranged on the substrate to facilitate ejection of ink from a nozzle chamber of the, or each, nozzle arrangement, the actuator comprising
a working member that is displaceable with respect to the substrate; and
a flexible connector that is arranged between the working member and the substrate to connect the working member hingedly to the substrate; and
an actuating mechanism that is operatively arranged with respect to the working member to displace the working member relative to the substrate, the flexible connector being bendable to accommodate hinged movement of the working member when under influence of the actuating mechanism.
The invention is described below with reference to the accompanying drawings. The following description is for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the broad scope of this summary.